


8 Reasons Why

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, M/M, Showers, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry buys Louis an octopuses whenever he travels because they remind him of Louis</p><p>8 reasons why I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> If bottom Louis isn't your thing sorry about that lol but I LOVE bottom Louis so just enjoy the fic 
> 
> (I've never written smut so sorry if it sucks but I wanted to try it)
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Harry traveled a lot. When he saw something that reminded him of home he bought it. For whatever reason octopuses reminded him of Louis. 

He has bought a total of 7 so far, covering every color of the rainbow easily. Louis displayed them proudly on their bookshelf and Harry knew that when he was gone, away on business or even out shopping Louis held one or more close to him.

Today Harry stood, an eighth octopus under his arm as he moved slightly in line awaiting the cashier. The women smiled at him scanning the stuffed animal.

"Is it for your son or daughter?"

She asked it out of pure curiosity, it still slightly irritated me. Why did it have to be for a baby. I mean it's for my baby but he's not an actual baby.

"It's for my boyfriend."

Her eyes went wide as she realized her mistake. Harry simply smiled softly, handing her the desired amount of money and told her to keep the bag. He proudly held the stuffed animal as he walked to the exit of the airport. 

It was pretty empty as He walked, lugging his carry on behind him. Louis stood up against the wall with a piece of paper that read Styles on it. Harry tried but he couldn't contain his smile as the amount of steps needed to be in his boyfriend's arms quickly diminished.

He slid his glasses down his nose, looking at me from under his eyelashes. A small smile etched itself upon his face, transforming his face into a mesmerizing puzzle of emotions.

"Hello there Mr.Styles. Welcome home."

Harry smiled kissing his forehead. His nose. Both of his cheeks and finally his lips. His thin but oh so feminine lips. A perfect mixture that fit between Harry's as if they were crafted up against each other's, destined to one day find their match. 

"Enough with the Mr.Styles stuff and kiss me back properly."

Louis smiled, dropping the paper and going on his toes. His hands small and warm navigated to his neck. His fingertips entering his hair from the bottom up, pulling him up against Harry's will. Louis mouth was needy and his silent murmurs could only be heard by the inner desires of Harry's soul. 

As their mouths moved eagerly and easily around the others Harry, a man of little words slid his hands up and down Louis back. Touching the curves he missed oh so much. His muscular shoulders shrinking down as he reached his waist. A good squeeze and Louis was a trembling mess on his mouth. Harry refrained from running his large hands over the round frame of Louis ass. Harry pulled back stopping Louis.

"When we get home."

Louis nodded, obeying his command as he lead Harry to the limo. Harry opened the door for his boyfriend, offering his hand as cameras went off around them. Paparazzi wanting a good picture of the couple. Harry simply smiled watching Louis get in before following behind and slamming the door in a few men's faces.

As they buckled up the driver started off, bringing them home. Home a place Harry hasn't been for a month. A whole month without the beauty human beside him. The octopus sat on his lap and he stroked one of its legs easily.

"I got you this."

Harry held up the octopus and Louis smiled at him, eyes full of fond. The look that got him hooked on those eyes in the first place. Louis eyes reminded him of the sea, a beautiful mixture of blues that made you feel like you were swimming in them.

Louis reached out and Harry placed the octopus in his cupped hands. Louis smiled playing with the green feet. Harry smiled admiring him for a moment. 

"This one is dark green and I think you should place it beside the blue one I first got you. They'll be like little you and I. Only in octopus form."

Harry's face glowed as he rambled off his idea to Louis and Louis simply looked back at him with equally glowing eyes. The idea bringing a smile to his face, illuminating his eyes just the way Harry loved.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you."

The car went over a speed bump, Lois clutched the octopus to his chest as their bodies bounced around a little.

"What?"

Harry smiled the pout on Louis face growing ever so slightly. His head turned to the side in confusion. His eyes fogging over with emotion.

"Your eyes are captivating. They sparkle when you're happy and fog up when you're sad. They tell the story of a million life times, a new journey every time I look at them. They make the stars in the sky look dull in comparison. A beauty I feel only I get to experience. The light in the morning and the moon in the evening are merely a reflection of the beauty of your eyes. When I lay you down, they shine, they pour your soul out for me to see. An innocence captivates them. When you see children they grow wide, when you're confused they squint ever so slightly. I guess I just realize that because I stare at them so much. I adore them in the most innocent way. A way in which I would want to spend all those millions of lifetimes getting to relearn them."

Louis was blushing, a deep red scorching his face. He turned his head, trying to hide his smile. A simple habit that hide his undeniable beauty. That smile was probably the reason the sun rose in the morning or at least in my world.

"Harry you're too much. In a very good way."

Harry smiled leaning over, adjusting his seat belt Louis lips his destination. As he moved closer his hands found Louis' in time with their lips meeting. Soft moans left Louis mouth as Harry dug further, a months worth of love being shared and renewed between the two bright souls. 

Louis' hand combed it's way from Harry's hairline to the back of his head tugging the curls ever closer to get a moan out of Harry. A moan Harry gladly granted him the pleasure of not only hearing but feeling. The riveting sound sent shivers down Louis' spine. He pulled back sucking in a breath quickly before reattaching their wet lips. They rubbed against each other forcefully but with love. A month of I love you's, hugs and kisses being poured into a kiss in the back of a limo.

They pulled apart smiling. A second speed bump causing them to bump foreheads lightly giggles emitted from both mouths, Louis smiled brightly as he rubbed Harry's forehead with the pads of his fingers, tracing lightly as if Harry was a delicate flower.

"Are you alright?" 

Harry nodded the words sounded fragile leaving Louis mouth. His lips pursed and then kissed his forehead.

"I'm better now thank you my love."

Louis simply smiled, moving back to his straight forward position as they piled into their driveway. Harry unbuckled his seat belt quickly, watching Louis as he fiddled with his own, the octopus between his legs.

When Louis finally finished with his belt Harry exited the limo, reaching his hand down and waited patiently for Louis. His softer, smaller hands fell into Harry's. The shock, that spark of interest even now still appeared. A beautiful sensation of eternal devotion pulsating throughout both bodies.

As they walked through the door the wind picked up slightly, raindrops appearing from the sky, Louis warmth wrapping itself around Harry as they walked into the mud room, hair damp and clothes slightly wet. Harry grabbed one towel, pushing it around his head before he started on Louis hair.

Giggles emitted from Louis mouth once more and his fringe was ruined under the towel in Harry's hands. 

"That's the second reason why I love you."

Louis looked at him from under the towel, kissing his jaw softly as his blue eyes searched for more.

"What's the second reason my love?"

Harry smiled touching Louis warm skin. Warm hands, warm arms, warm face, warm tummy. Everything about him was warm and inviting.

"You're warmth. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally. You light up the room and make it feel inviting and welcoming. You radiate safety and warmth. Outside I kept you close not only to shield you from the rain but to feel that warmth. That spark of fire that burns behind your eyes. The warmth I only feel for you reciprocated in your own soul. A warmth the whole world gets to feel but a warmth only I get to hold."

Louis smiled down at the floor, his somewhat muddy shoes making snow angels on the floor. He looked back up at Harry, who was smiling ear to ear as well.

"You are very sappy today. I'm enjoying it."

Harry smiled taking the towel off of Louis head and dabbed it on the top of the octopus, picking up small droplets of water.

"I've missed you terribly. A month is a long time away from someone you love."

Louis smiled slipping off his muddy shoes, socks allowing him to glide, smoothly across the floor to the door leading to the entranceway of our home.

"I do love you dearly Harry Styles."

Harry didn't need Louis to tell him that he knew from just the sparkle in his eyes that he meant something to Louis. Maybe something more than he could understand but something either way. 

Harry simply kissed his cheek, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger as he unlocked the door allowing himself and Louis inside the vast coldness that was their home. An expensive castle in which they shared. Louis moved slowly around the house, dropping his jacket on the coatrack, his socked feet almost guiding across the floor and into the kitchen. 

Harry followed slowly behind, admiring Louis. The way his body moved around as he disappeared into the kitchen. Harry's hand pressed up against the side of the open arch leading to the kitchen. And he watched, watched as Louis moved his way around the kitchen, picking up pots and pans as he danced along. He smiled at Harry as he placed things on the kitchen table.

"Can we cook? I've had takeout for a month."

Harry laughed walking up to Louis, pressing a kiss to his temple. His fringe moving upwards under his lips. It fell down and over Louis eyes. The octopus sat beside the pots and pans.

"We? You surely meant that I should cook. You are absolutely horrendous in the kitchen my love."

Louis nodded to himself rocking back and forth. And he pushed a bowl towards him smirking. Harry's fingers wrapped around the edge picking it up and placing the octopus inside. He walked over to the counter leaving the bowl and its contents there, watching over them

"What would you like Mr.Tomlinson?"

He picked up another bowl as Louis propped himself up on the counter. Sitting next to the octopus, his head tilted in the same manner as before. 

"Pasta please."

"Your wish is my command."

Louis smiled brightly as Harry rummaged around the kitchen, filling a medium sized pot with water. Placing it on the now hot stove top. Louis feet padded Harry's thigh as he stirred the water watching it heat up and bubble.

"Yes Louis?"

Louis looked at him with a tilt to his head and a smirk on his lips.

"Kiss me."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled, placing the spoon down. Louis' eyes lit up as he moved in between his legs. Harry's hands resting on his thighs, squeezing lightly. Giggles escaping Louis mouth as Harry's hands travelled up and down his thighs 

"I've missed these."

"My thigh?"

Harry nodded yes his thighs were missed but that's not what he meant. 

"These moments. With you."

Louis mouth formed into an oval as Harry rested his head on Louis chest. Louis fingers running through his hair, legs wrapped around his waist. 

"That's another reason why I love you."

Louis hummed, the sound traveling throughout Harry's body. The strokes to his hair edging him to continue talking. 

"I've missed those giggles. Those moments of pure happiness only you can bring. I've missed waking up to them as I roll over onto you by accident in the morning. Also when I tickle you and you turn into a mess of giggles on the floor, your fringe always fall to the left and pools on the floor. You're very cute."

Louis smiled at him as he kissed his nose quickly before moving to his lips. It didn't last long because Louis couldn't stop smiling and Harry preferred to not make out with his boyfriend teeth.

"You're very sappy today Harold."

Louis' hand went to his forehead and then his cheek checking for a fever.

"You don't seem warm."

Louis smiled, all jokes aside and leaned his forehead up against his own. If Harry wasn't warm before he was now. 

"I've missed you."

Louis kissed him softly once more before pushing on his shoulders, moving him backwards slightly.

"Cook, before we burn down the house."

Harry smiled, tucking stray hairs behind his ears, cooking the pasta as Louis watched. He would every so often pick up the octopus from the bowl and play with it.

"Imagine having 8 arms."

Harry smiled, filling two bowls with pasta. Louis hopped off the counter and walked over to the table taking a seat as Harry set one bowl in front of him and on in front of his own chair.

"Would you still hug me if I had 8 arms?"

Louis giggled lightly, twirling some pasta around before shoving some into his mouth, moaning for the taste. He gulped it down and smiled at him.

"It would be a little weird at first. But considering you're the little spoon, you wouldn't suffocate me at night."

Harry smiled, he missed Louis arms around him at night, holding him close and keeping him warm at night. They ate silently after that, too involved in the food to speak. 

They merged quietly over to the sink, placing the bowls inside leaving them for the morning and moving together to the couch. 

Harry laid down first, Louis on top of him. The couch was thin and uncomfortable but their hearts beating as one made up for it.

Harry's hands roamed Louis back. The curve of his back feeling smooth under Harry's fingertips. Harry smiled, biting his lip as his hand trailed down over the fabric of his pants and squeezed Louis ass. 

Louis gasped lightly, putting his head down on Harry's shoulder, breathing directly in his ear. Louis' body itching for more under his fingertips. He squeezed and dragged it up lightly letting it fall back by itself.

Harry pulled his hand back slightly, pushing his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. The feeling of Harry's warm fingers parading over his enclosed flesh made Louis breath out rapid breaths.

"I haven't been touched in a month."

Harry smirked pressing one finger in between his cheeks traveling it down to his hole. Louis' body went from trembling to still as Harry circled around the ring slowly and teasingly, sometimes pressing a little harder making Louis beg out for more.

"I've missed your moans."

Louis laughed lightly kissing Harry's neck as Harry slipped the finger back out, the elastic snapping softly against Louis' skin. Harry brought his finger to Louis' mouth, playing with his bottom lip.

"Don't want to hurt you."

Louis obeyed opening his mouth allowing Harry's fingers inside his mouth. Harry let his hand go limp and let Louis do his own work.

He watched him silently, fingers in his mouth. One of his hands wrapped around Harry's wrist the other on Harry's shoulder, balancing himself.

His eyes were closed, fringe covering his face with shadows, his lips wrapped around Harry's fingers perfectly. 

"Open your eyes. I want to see your eyes."

Harry sounded needy and he shifted moving his enclosed bulge up and against Louis' own. Louis' eyes shot open and fell back closed momentarily as he moaned lightly at the feeling. His eyes opened again now staring back at Harry as he sucked.

Harry tilted his head back squirming under Louis, who was now moving against Harry as he popped his fingers out of his mouth wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'd like to look at your eyes too Harry."

Harry chuckled vibrations moving through the two boys. Harry looked at Louis and the thumbs of his hands pushed back the elastic of Louis pants and underwear. 

His ass now exposed to the cold room. Harry's finger moved back to their position. Circling the ring quickly before pushing one finger in. Louis rested his chin on Harry's chest, still looking up at Harry through dampening hair and dark eyelashes. 

"More."

Harry smiled pushing the finger further in, Louis' ass swallowing it quickly, pulsating for more. A quick flick of Harry's hips sent Louis' body up slightly, helping him rock back onto Harry's finger.

Louis moved his hips back and forth little moans escaping with every thrust. Murmurs of Harry's name leaving his mouth in short quick intervals as he moved himself against Harry's sole finger.

"Harry please."

Harry moaned as his cock ached begging to be released from his pants. Louis was biting into his collarbones as he panted into his hair. Both bodies shaking ever so slightly, wanting more but not wanting to be the first to ask.

"What do you want Louis?"

He was teasing him, prodding a second finger by his hole already. Not putting it in until Louis asked him to. A shiny ring dazzling in the lamp light, begging for entrance.

"Another finger. I want to be full. Haven't been full in so long."

Harry grunted not expecting the last part. He happily added another finger, this one containing a ring. The cold metal passed Louis ring of muscle making him yell out.

"Harry! Faster please."

Harry continued moving the fingers back and forth as Louis bounced back at a faster pace. Now on his hands and knees on top of Harry limbs on either side of his torso, balancing on the edge of the couch. He was laying down low and moving his body back and forth quickly. Every so often his fringe would fan over Harry's face but it would quickly be heading backwards as Louis slammed into his fingers, needy and messy.

Louis began to slow down, Harry speeding up his fingers and letting Louis drop down onto his stomach. Harry pounded his tight hole with his two fingers, Louis moaning and thrusting into Harry's bulge.

"I'm close. Don't stop please. I've been such a good boy all month. Only touching myself twice with your permission and for your eyes only."

Harry moaned remembering the nights they FaceTimed. Louis giving him a show and a half with a pink dildo Harry bought for him as a prank gift when they first started dating.

He moved his fingers faster fondling over the bundle of nerves as Louis took one last thrust before releasing on top of Harry's pants.

Louis took minute to recuperate before he pulled himself off of Harry. Harry sat up on the couch and Louis' hands moved to his bulge. 

"Need help?"

Harry felt dizzy a month without Louis coming back all at once. 

"Yes. Please baby."

Louis unzipped Harry's pants. Harry raising his hips to allow Louis to pull his pants off. His cock moved filling the extra room in his underwear. Louis sucked on Harry's thighs leaving red marks.

"You are really filling out here."

Harry blushed and Louis smiled kissing up to his tummy. Open mouth kissed causing Harry to twitch slightly. Louis smiled before rolling down the elastic part of Harry's underwear. His eyes looked up at Harry for permission. 

"Go ahead."

Louis smiled as Harry moved his hips up allowing Louis to pull his underwear off. His own cock springing up. Red and full. Louis' small hands wrapping around it pulling it towards his mouth.

He kissed the head before pushing it slightly into his mouth. Harry's hands found Louis hair and Louis smiled. Letting Harry guide his head down. Swallowing the inches of Harry as he went until his nose reach the base. One hand massaging his ball as he sucked. It was warm and wet. Louis was grunting slightly, sending the vibrations straight through Harry's body. He pulled off slowly, looking up at Harry as he went. When he pulled off his eyes sparkled up at Harry. A smirk appearing slowly. 

"Fuck my mouth."

Harry nodded quickly, eager and ready as Louis went halfway down Harry's cock before patting his thigh signaling him to start. Harry started slow thrusting softly before it grew quickly his legs lifting off the ground slightly, A mess of groans as his slick cock swished in and out of Louis mouth saliva spilling over Louis bottom lip as he moaned around Harry's cock.

"I'm going to cum."

Louis halted his hips, pushing him back against the couch. Sucking on what was in his mouth and wrapping his small hand around the rest.

He pumped Harry, who was a moaning mess under him, legs shaking on either side of Louis body. Louis squeezed his balls just as Harry came. Louis staring back at him as he swallow every last bit. Pulling back and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Welcome home."

Harry was still in a daze as Louis kissed his face. Cleaning up the dirty clothes around them as Harry came back down to earth.

"Let's take a shower."

Louis looked at him, the small pile of their clothes in his hand. 

"Together?"

Harry nodded and Louis shrugged dropping the clothes in the basket Harry labelled dirty last year. Louis stripped out of the rest of his clothes placing them into the basket before walking away to the bathroom.

"Meet you in there."

Harry smiled, stripping off his shirt and placing it into the basket. He looked down at the stained pile, laughing lowly. They're cleaning lady would laugh at the least.

Harry quickly moved on, walking naked through his own home. The door to the bathroom open, light flooding into the hallway, dancing at Harry's feet as he stepped inside. Louis already in the shower, eagerly waiting for him inside.

Harry smiled, opening the door to the shower, warm and cold rushing at each other between the two boys. The water droplets hit Harry's dry skin. A sobbing wet Louis stood inside already.

Harry smiled at him, getting inside as well, shutting the door behind him. The warmth now enclosing around them. Harry moved under the shower water, sighing as the warmth ran over his muscles. Louis moved silently around him.

Harry watched him put a small amount of shampoo in his hand rubbing it through his own hair. Harry moved aside letting him rinse it off, completely. 

Louis grabbed the bottle and squeezed out a little more. He smiled looking up at Harry. Harry bit his lip as Louis' hands made their way through his hair, cleaning it under his fingertips. 

"I've missed your hands."

Louis laughs as he scrubbed the shampoo in, making Harry a soapy mess, lines of soap racing down his neck and torso, gathering at their feet. 

"And I've clearly missed your hands Harry."

Harry nodded, their moment on the couch proving Louis' statement. Harry moved under the water, closing his eyes as he used his own fingers to rid of the soap.

It came down now in bigger tracks, Louis eyes following it as it ran over his stomach and swirled down his legs, escaping into the drain. Harry spun his hair around his fingers, squeezing it out slightly before moving out from under the water. 

Louis was already squeezing out conditioner for himself rubbing it through his own scalp before he went for more and approached Harry. Harry smiled and let him work his magic.

"Your hands are magical. You clearly proved that before."

There was a pause both boys just grinning as Louis' fingers moved through Harrys hair.

"I've missed the way you used to hold me at night. My hands finding yours and they way you would sigh, letting my fingers play with yours. I've missed the way you would run them through my hair, relaxing me like no one else could."

Louis was a blushing mess all day, maybe it was the heat of the shower but he seemed to blush harder.

"Okay my Casanova rinse your hair."

Harry smiled rinsing the conditioner out of his own hair and watching as Louis rinsed it out of his. Each boy reaching then for a different body wash. 

Hands now roamed opposite bodies, massaging the whole body, soap running heavily down the drain, faster than it could handle. 

They silently rinsed, kisses being placed on Louis temple and Harry's chest as they moved as one under the water. 

Louis reached behind Harry's body turning off the water. Harry pouted and Louis rolled his eye fondly, getting out of the showering and opening the cabinet taking out two towels, one in which he covered himself with and one in which he threw to Harry. 

Harry caught it gracefully, unfolding it as he watched Louis run the towel over his body and through his hair. Harry mimicked his motion and they wrapped their towels around their waist, moving out of the bathroom and into their own room just down the hall. 

The sun was setting out the window and Harry smiled watching Louis form turn into a silhouette in the sunlight. His hair sticking up at odd angles. 

Louis disappeared into their room and Harry followed behind quickly. Louis pulled out a pair of briefs, sliding them on quickly and moving over to Harry's draw, pulling out a large t-shirt, pulling it over his head and sitting down on the bed watching Harry.

Harry also slid on briefs, his hair, leaving streaks of water down his back, itching to be swept away. Harry opted for a pair of pants and no shirt. He slid on a blue pair of checkered pants, running his towel through his hair again.

"You look very cute in my clothes." 

Louis smiled, small hands playing with the hem of Harry's shirt. His damp hair dripping down his neck and pooling in his collarbones slightly.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled kissing the top of Louis head for the millionth time since they met in the airport.

"I love it. You look so small and cute and I just want to hold you in my arms for years but I also want you to hold me in your arms."

Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry who was rambling on and on about sharing clothes.

"Also your hair. I've missed running my fingers through your hair, damp or dry I've missed it so much. Next time I go on a business trip that's more than a month you have to come with me. I ached the whole time, we FaceTimed every night but it wasn't the same I've missed touching you."

He looked down at Louis who was still playing, absentmindedly with the hem of Harry's shirt, twisting it between his fingers.

"I've missed you too. I haven't slept properly without holding you all night. It felt weird, unnatural even."

Harry smiled brightly sitting beside Louis on the bed, the want smile melting him on the inside. He kissed his lips slowly. The moved perfectly over each other's, made for the other, fitting like puzzle pieces. 

"Your lips, these thin lips that fit oh so perfectly over mine. They hold dominance, some days more than others. Some days not at all. They were made for mine, they belong here. I'm sure if I ever kissed anyone else, it would feel wrong and foreign. They would fit they would be that puzzle piece that you try to force knowing deep inside that it doesn't fit."

Louis smiled brightly at him, taking his fingers between his own, locking them together leaning against Harry's shoulder.

"I love the way our hands fit, yours engulf mine and I feel safe and warm and all the good things in the world come rushing in and all the bad gets washed out and I've been distant since you left. Don't ever leave for that long ever again."

Harry smiled pulling Louis down on the bed so Harry was wrapped up inside of Louis arms. Both sighed a feeling of being home washing over them. Because home wasn't a building. Home was the person who held you when you slept. The person whose smile brought waves of happiness to your body. Louis smile made Harry's knees go weak. It lit up every room they entered and waking up to that every morning was better than any sunrise. 

That was Louis for Harry. He was everything beautiful in the world all wrapped up in one person. And as he held him from behind, kissing the back of his neck slowly Harry wouldn't want to be in any other place at the moment, just safe and warm in Louis arms.

"There's so many reasons why I love you Louis Tomlinson."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
